


Study Break

by ohmythiam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, Top Theo, smut smut smut, teeny tiny bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythiam/pseuds/ohmythiam
Summary: Liam is at home studying for his test tomorrow when Theo texts him and tells him he needs his help with something a little .... hard. Liam could never deny Theo's company and is more than willing to help him out with his 'issue'.





	Study Break

It was Sunday night and Liam was sitting at home alone, studying for his chemistry test that awaited him the next morning. He had waited until last minute, like usual, to read over the notes and prepare. His mind was all over the place and he couldn’t focus for shit at the moment. He knew that if he didn’t get his grades up, he would be kicked off the lacrosse team and stripped of his captain title, which was the last thing he wanted to happen. He just needed something to relieve him of his stress for a while so he could recharge and bounce back more focused than ever. 

 

He grabbed his phone from his bedside drawer, where he put it to eliminate that distraction, and saw that he had gotten a new messages from none other than Mr. Sexy Fucking Bitch Face himself, Theo Raeken. The relationship that him and Theo had was, well, weird to explain; complicated, hot, secretive to name a few things and even forbidden depending on who you ask. If you ask Mason, he may say it’s the best thing that happened to Beacon Hills. If you ask Stiles, he will probably say its borderline fucked up. If you ask Scott - well, just never ask Scott cause he can’t know. 

 

_ ‘hey are you busy?’  _ Simple, yet enticing. Liam never knew what he meant when he asked that. It could mean ‘hey are you busy? I may have just accidentally murdered someone on purpose, come help me hide the body’ or it could mean ‘hey are you busy? I wanna swing by so we can chill and play some video games, maybe fuck a few times.’ it could be either one. 

 

Liam nervously texted back,  _ “hey, not busy. what’s up?”  _ He lied of course. He was definitely, one hundred percent busy, but Theo was always a great distraction, it would give him a break before he went back to studying. And definitely because he could never say no to Theo, it was like saying no to a big ol’ piece of chocolate cake after you’ve been on a diet for 3 days. Liam’s phone rang out again. 

 

_ “Okay good, I need your help.”  _ Liam’s eyes grew big looking down at the text. What could Theo possibly have done this time that required his help? Before he had the chance to text back, another one came through from Theo. 

 

_ “I’m coming over.”  _

 

Liam let out a long breath, running his fingers through his dishevelled hair. His heart sped up once he realized that Theo was  _ coming over _ , he jumped out of his bed and began to frantically run around his room. He swiftly picked up all this dirty laundry off the floor and threw it in the hamper before then kicking the hamper inside his already stuffed closet. He pushed against his closet door hard in order to shut it and make sure it remained sealed. Liam flew to the other side of the room and wiped off his desk, making sure every piece of garbage made its way into the trash can successfully. After he finished desperately trying to clean up his room as best he could, his heart was pounding when he heard the doorbell downstairs.  _ Shit, he’s fast.  _ Liam thought. He ripped his shirt off his body and replaced it with a clean, wrinkle free one. 

 

Liam’s mom opened the door downstairs and Liam could hear the faint conversation taking place. Theo greeting his mom and telling her how nice she looked in her dress. She and Liam’s step-father were going out, it was special date night, they did it every Sunday. Just then, he could hear Theo’s footsteps making their way up the stairs. Liam threw himself on the bed and quickly attempted to lay down in a very subtle, natural position that would make it seem as though he was laying there all evening. 

 

The door opened and there stood Theo, in all his bitch ass glory. His smug smirk making an appearance once his eyes fell on Liam and his hands retracted into the pockets of his pink hoodie. 

 

“Oh, hey Theo. I didn’t hear you come up.” Liam said nonchalantly, using one of his hands to flip through a text book that still lay open on his bed. He wasn’t even reading the words, his heart was in his throat and not so subtly causing his breath to hitch slightly. He peered up at Theo who had one eyebrow quirked up before looking down and shaking his head silently laughing. With that oh so beautiful smile that Liam loved to see, it always just melted his heart and made something stir up inside of him.

 

“What?” Liam asked defensively. 

 

“Nothing.” Theo protested. He walked in and closed the door behind him, making his way over to the cluttered bed that was drowning in Liam’s notes and textbooks. Liam sat up in a sitting position, fidgeting with his fingers. When Theo was silent, it always made him extra nervous. He could never really read him and Theo was always so unpredictable, anything could happen.

 

“So, what do you need my help with?” Liam’s voice just above a whisper, but not on purpose. He cleared his throat and waited for the other boy’s response which seemed to be taking forever. Theo was silent for a few moments, seemingly contemplating what to say or how to say it. Theo seemed nervous and that made Liam slightly apprehensive about the situation. What could he want that made him this hesitant to ask?

 

“Well, you see, I have this issue that I can’t seem to get rid of…” Theo began, kicking his shoes off and tossing them to the side of the room. 

 

“Okay.” Liam trailed off, eyeing up the suspicious boy. Theo sat up straight, a new found confidence noticeable in the way the chimera talked and moved. 

 

“... and it’s just really, really  _ hard _ …. to control, you know what I mean?” The chimera’s eyes travelled up and down Liam’s body, leaving a trail of heat and lust in its path. Theo’s hands reached around his own torso and grabbed the hem of his hoodie. He peeled it off his body ever so slowly, almost as if to waste time on purpose and revealing his toned upper body. Liam could practically feel himself drooling while watching the older boy undress himself in front of him. 

 

“Uhm, not really… but, I mean, I-I can try to help.” Liam swallowed hard, only then noticing the bulge that was quickly forming in his pants. His hands instinctively darted towards the ever growing issue and sat up more. Theo’s expression looked amused, almost proud of his accomplishments. Liam knew exactly where this was going and he was completely content with it, excited even. It just seemed as though it was all happening rather quickly. Theo just walked in the room 5 minutes ago and his clothes were already coming off. Liam wasn’t going to complain though. 

 

“I mean, it’s a really big issue and I don’t know if you can handle it.” The older boy insisted teasing him, playing with the button on his jeans, but not quite undoing it. A small, almost inaudible whimper left Liam’s lips as he squeezed himself through his sweatpants. 

 

“I think I can.” Liam assured, staring Theo right in the eyes with his bottom lip gently placed between his teeth, a smirk now making it’s way onto his own face. 

 

Just then, a voice from downstairs called out. “Liam, we’re leaving. We’ll be back later tonight.” His mom yelled upstairs. He answered with a quick ‘okay’ before hearing the front door open and close and then reverting his attention back to Theo. 

 

“I guess we’ll just have to find out.” The chimera said enthusiastically before crawling over the bed towards Liam, aggressively shoving Liam’s work to the side, some of it falling off the bed. He crashed his lips onto his and pulled him in closer, needily. Their lips moved perfectly together, Liam enjoyed every second of it whenever they had a chance to get together. He moved his hand up to the back of Theo’s head and pulled lightly at his beautiful brown hair and earned a deep groan from him.

 

“Fuck, I love when you do that.” Theo breathed out through the kiss. Liam pulled at his hair again, harder this time, receiving an even louder moan from the boy in front of him. Theo pulled back and immediately dipped down to take Liam’s shirt off, tossing it across the room. Putting on a clean shirt seemed rather pointless now.

 

Theo admired the younger boy for a second before reaching down and unbuttoning his own jeans, discarding them with the rest of the clothes that once remained on his body. 

 

“Fuck.” Liam growled, eyes fixated on the ‘issue’ that Theo was talking about moments before. Theo chuckled lightly and then sat forward and pushed Liam back so he was lying down. 

 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Liam stuttered, hoping for a certain answer. Theo ran his hand gently over Liam’s cloth covered cock, teasing him. 

 

“Are you really going to complain?” His eyebrow quirked up, like it was earlier, with the smirk taking it’s rightful place on his face once again.  _ Fuck.  _ What this boy does to him is unreal.

 

Liam breathed out heavily, “definitely not.” and threw his head back against the pillow. 

 

Theo looped his fingers over the waistband of Liam’s sweatpants and pulled them down, letting his pulsing cock spring free. Liam’s breath hitched as Theo wrapped his hand around his member, precum already glistening out of the tip. The chimera leaned in and took the tip of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around generously. Liam moaned vehemently, encouraging him to continue. 

 

“More, please.” He begged, placing his hand through Theo’s hair again, pulling. Theo growled, opening his mouth and taking more of Liam in him. He found a steady pace and bobbed his head gloriously up and down, using his hand to compensate for what his mouth couldn’t reach. 

“Fuck baby, you look so good like this. Your beautiful lips wrapped around my cock, you’re doing so well.” Liam praised the other boy, just how he knew he liked it. Theo moaned around his dick, sending vibrations and pushing Liam closer to the edge that was quickly approaching. He knew that Theo loved the praise, it was something he realized recently that he really liked. Liam panted and gripped Theo’s hair as he was hanging off the edge ever so slightly. 

 

“Ah, fuck. Don’t stop baby, I’m gonna cum.” 

 

Theo worked Liam’s cock like a pro, licking up and down and shoving it as far down his throat as he could. Liam was shaking and couldn’t possibly hold back much longer with the way Theo’s mouth worked on him. The warm, wet feeling of his mouth wrapped around him was something out of a fantasy. It drove Liam absolutely crazy. He felt that feeling bubble up inside of him and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last. He bucked his hips up against Theo’s mouth, the feeling becoming almost too much for him. 

 

Liam tugged at his hair once again, earning yet another moan from the older boy. He loved the way he could do that to him, control it like that. He mumbled a  _ ‘fuck’  _ under his breath, admiring the sight in front of him. Theo’s swollen lips going up and down his cock at a perfect pace, his deep gorgeous eyes locked on his not breaking the eye contact for a single second. It broke Liam down, made him weak. Seeing Theo like that was enough to send him over the edge. 

 

“Fuck Theo!” Liam moaned loudly, pulling the other boy closer and releasing down his throat. His body twitched as his orgasm coursed through him and his hands fell to his sides, gripping at the sheets. Theo licked up and swallowed every last drop before pulling away. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked down at Liam expectantly. 

 

“Holy shit baby, that was so good.” Liam sighed, out of breath. He put his hand on Theo’s shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss. It was long and heated, Liam could feel the eagerness and lust in the way he kissed him. Theo backed away, taking in the sight of Liam, an animalistic growl coming out. 

 

“What?” Liam questioned, a pink hue rising on his cheeks. He was watching Theo stare down at him hungrily.

 

The chimera leaned over him to whisper in his ear, “I’m just thinking about how good you’d look face down on this bed.” 

 

Liam involuntarily whimpered, tingles spreading through his body at the comment Theo made. The seducing sound that escaped Liam was enough for Theo to pounce at the opportunity. He opened up the bedside drawer and picked out the bottle of lube that he knew was there from all the other times they’ve left pack meetings and did sinful things behind their backs. He stared at the bottle for a few seconds, seemingly contemplating something. Liam grew nervous with every second that Theo was quiet. 

 

“I want to watch you do it.” The chimera said, reaching the bottle out for Liam to take. Liam knew what he meant and immediately complied, the thought of it turning him on even more. It always got him so riled up and heated when he thought of showing off for Theo, making his stomach churn and flip. He squeezed the liquid onto his fingers and glanced at Theo one more time. Theo’s chest was heaving and his bottom lip was placed roughly between his teeth. His eyes fixated on Liam, his rock hard cock in his hand. Liam reached down before Theo interrupted him. 

 

“No, turn over.” Theo whimpered, his hand still firmly around his cock. 

 

“W-what?” Liam stuttered, his heart speeding up. 

 

“Turn over, please. I want to watch you do it like that.” Theo begged, his eyes searching Liam’s for any disapproval. Liam nodded and swallowed hard before lifting himself up and flipping over. He was face down on the bed, ass up and in perfect view for Theo. He felt so vulnerable like this, so open and exposed, but he loved it. He loved what it did to Theo, he could see how absolutely wrecked it made the chimera look and probably feel. The tension was intensifying and only made him want it so much more.

 

Liam spread his legs and reached under himself to gain access to his hole. He placed his fingers against it and rubbed circles to get used to the feeling. The werewolf gently pressed into himself and held back a moan while he gradually got deeper and deeper. 

 

“Fuck Liam, don’t hold back. I want to hear you, baby.” Theo groaned from behind him. Liam could hear the other boy rubbing himself, breathing heavily. He let out a loud moan, not being able to hold back after hearing Theo’s raspy voice saying those things. He added another finger and brought himself knuckle deep, speeding up his pace. 

 

“Faster, Liam. Please.” Theo pleaded, his voice cracking slightly. Liam sped up moaning out Theo’s name repeatedly as he spread himself open, preparing for the larger boy. Liam could hear Theo’s hand on his own cock, slamming down quickly. Theo’s voice had a way of ruining him, breaking him down. With the way those sinful words dripped from his lips, he could have Liam begging on his knees, begging for his touch, then begging for mercy.

 

“Let me fuck you.” Theo said, placing his hand on Liam’s hip, gripping tightly. Liam nodded even though the other boy probably wouldn’t see it. He simply couldn’t find any words, his body was so overwhelmed it was hard to put together a cohesive sentence. He removed his fingers from himself and hissed at the loss of pleasure. 

 

Liam spread his legs further apart, gripping the pillow firmly. He bit down on the cushion, preparing for the new wave of pleasure that was soon to come. Every time him and Theo did this, it was like a whole new experience. They always did something new and tried new things, even though he hated the fact that they had to sneak around and he had to deny any sort of connection or feeling when they were around other people. Liam had real feelings for Theo and he didn’t want to have to hide it. 

 

Theo pulled himself up against Liam, hands trailing over the skin of his back. He rubbed lightly before lining himself up behind the werewolf. Liam inhaled sharply and a loud whimper fell from his lips as Theo pushed inside of him. His fingers tightened around the pillow, a line of profanities slipping from his mouth. Theo sat still for a moment, adjusting. 

 

After a couple seconds, Liam spoke, “Ah, fuck Theo. Move please.” he begged, pushing back against him. The chimera groaned deeply at Liam’s actions before complying. He began to move his hips faster, pounding into Liam’s ass at a thrilling pace.

 

“Fuck,” Theo breathes, hands hot against Liam’s hips pulling him back against him with every thrust. “Fuck Liam, I love seeing you this w- ugh fuck you’re so tight!” Theo threw his head back, his thrusts still fast and steady. 

 

Liam loved the way Theo felt inside of him; the way he managed to hit the right spot with every thrust. He wanted to touch himself. He pulled one hand away from the pillow and reached underneath himself. Theo must have seen him do this because, 

 

“Shit! Yeah, baby, touch yourself for me.” Theo groaned, speeding up his pace. His thrusts were fast and strong, spinning Liam into a spiral of pure bliss. His hand on his cock was moving in time with Theo, causing him an intense amount of pleasure as he neared his orgasm once again. 

 

“Faster!” Liam yelled, becoming so close to the edge, chasing his release.

 

Theo leaned forward, holding himself up with one hand on the headboard and his other hand tangled into Liam’s hair and tugging roughly. He laced his fingers through, gripping and suddenly pulling with intense force. It sent shockwaves of pleasure through Liam’s body, ripping a loud scream from inside him. Liam loved when Theo was rough. 

 

“Liam.” Theo whined. The destroyed vocals coming Theo was enough to send Liam over the edge. He came hard all over his hand and his sheets beneath him. Theo was still slamming into him chasing his own climax. Liam let out loud whimpers as Theo was fucking him hard from behind before Theo finally came, moaning broken variations of Liam’s name, releasing into Liam’s tight ass. 

 

They both rode out their highs together before Theo gently pulled out and fell onto the bed beside Liam. Liam rolled over to face Theo who was still trying to catch his breath, his dishevelled hair and sweaty body being enough for Liam to call for round two. Theo’s head dropped to the side, now facing Liam, a slight smirk appearing on his lips. Liam couldn’t help but smile at him, scooting closer welcoming himself under one of Theo’s arms and resting his head against his chest. He peered up at the chimera, whose eyes were already shut. 

 

“Theo.” Liam whispered, shaking him lightly. Theo hummed in response, eyes still shut. 

 

“It’s a school night.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. He didn’t want Theo to leave. Theo smiled, but didn’t make any movement towards getting ready. He simply just pulled Liam in closer, holding him tightly and hummed a pleasant sigh of happiness. 

 

Liam didn’t want to urge him anymore because he didn’t actually want him to go. Instead, he laid his head back down and closed his eyes as well. 

 

“Theo?” Liam asked again. This time Theo didn’t respond, he just laid there silently. “Goodnight.” 

 

A deep exhale came from the chimera, almost as if thankful that Liam didn’t urge him to leave again. Theo leaned down and kissed the top of Liam’s head, “Goodnight, Littlewolf.” 

 

So much for studying, but this break was definitely worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so first Thiam Smut,,,,,, and I've come to the conclusion that I'm not very good at writing smut. I will work on it though!
> 
> Feedback is more than welcome and very much appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
